The overall goal of this proposal is to establish an NIDDK Biotechnology Center at the University of Michigan. The Center will provide access to state-of-the-art technology, equipment and advice for measuring broad patterns of gene expression. The Center will be accessible to investigators funded by the NIDDK or doing research clearly related to the mission of the NIDDK. This application will focus on DNA microarray technology, an approach that fits well with the existing strengths, resources and commitments of the University of Michigan. Resources connected with this application consist of physical space containing appropriate equipment for storing and replicating ESTs, equipment for producing and hybridizing microarray chips, and tools for data analysis. Personnel resources include trained staff for performing the above steps, including preparation of labeled probes and experts to provide guidance and advice to investigators in terms of RNA preparation and data analysis. In addition to such individualized instruction, the NIDDK Biotechnology Center will provide education to the broader community through a series of seminars. The Center will be governed by an Internal Advisory Committee that includes representatives from three existing NIDDK-funded Centers (Diabetes Research and Training Center, Renal Center, and Gut/'Peptide Center) whose members have needs for access to technologies for expression analysis. These three Centers will provide supplemental financial support for the NIDDK Biotechnology Center, as will the Medical School. The Internal Advisory Committee will oversee all aspects of the Center and will review applications submitted by individual investigators for access to microarray resources. Two external advisors with national reputations at the forefront of microarray technology will serve as consultants. This proposal will benefit from outstanding University support - the University has committed close to $2 million to acquire and distribute all sets of human, rat and mouse ESTs (sequence verified) available which will be replicated and distributed at a central facility to a number of targeted research programs including the NIDDK Biotechnology Center. These research programs share knowledge and experience in microarray technologies and develop innovative applications including novel oligonucleotide based arraying and means to integrate microarray analysis with proteomic analysis. Thus a fertile environment will ensure that advances made that are relevant to expression analysis will be promulgated efficiently by the NIDDK Biotechnology Center.